I'll Make You Glad you Came
by Smynter
Summary: Dougie is not happy because Harry always took him like a second hand helper. PUDD SLASH FICTION!


Yay! One Shot Time ( One Shot that took 3 pages to wrote down by the way) I like that one. And I'm proud cause there's not much of Mistakes as I used to do. and stuff.

**Title: I'll make you glad you came**  
**Author: Smynter (Dougie-Judd)**  
**Part: N/A**  
**Rating: 18**  
**Pairing: Pudding! :D**  
**Genre: Smut** and only smut  
**Summary: Dougie is not happy because Harry always took him like a second hand helper. **  
**A/N: ** It's inspired by this video ( in which is from ''I killed my mother'' by Xavier Dolan Who's starring in the movie - If the Link don't work, It's the gay sex scene between François Arnaud and Xavier Dolan) And the Title is from I'm glad you came, by The Wanted. And It's Not safe for young eyes. Cause Male btw Male sex.

* * *

**«Dougie… Please Dougie. »**

**«No. »**

**«Oh Please Dougie! »**

**«No Harry, why don't you hire someone to do it? »**

**«Because I wanted to do it myself»**

**«You can barely paint a painted number thing, why would you start and paint a whole room? »**

**«It's called Dripping, Doug. It's easy, you just have to drop the paint on the wall, you'll see it's fun. »**

And this is how he got there, one Saturday afternoon in front of one of Harry's Bedroom walls a brush in hand waiting for Harry to come back with the colors they'll apply on the wall. Painting wasn't his favorite hobby, but Harry was so damn insistent. That's what Dougie hated the most in Harry, that way he has to ask something to someone and everyone, especially him just finish to say yes. And at that very moment, he wonders why did he didn't ask Tom or Danny, then he realized Danny was out of the town due to his DJ set thing and Tom wasn't even come back from his honeymoon. Sigh. Why it was always him?

**« Hey Dougs. Welcome back on earth, are you with us? »**

**«eh? Oh yeah… Yeah sorry I was thinking. »**

**« Thinking about? »**

**« Why did I'm always too easy to convict. »**

**« Just because you're our little butty that everyone loves »**

Then Harry just grabs him by the waist placing a kiss on his left cheek and he got that funny feeling in his belly. Ugh. How he hated this. It's been always like that with Harry. Even if they're just friend. Well… Friend with kind of Benefit. It all started a while back when they talked about sex. Tom and Danny wasn't there, they were just them, like every Tuesday since they became friend 8 years ago. That day, they just start talking about sexuality, Dougie was 17 years old. He confessed to Harry that he was Bisexual. He like both girls and boys. Gorgeous boys. Harry didn't say anything, he just think a lot, for so many minutes, then he just randomly adds; « And… The sex… Have you tried? With a lad? » The answer was no. But the next Tuesday, they exchanged their first kiss. With no feeling, apart from curiosity. And so on every Tuesday since 6 years. They also tried blowjobs, but nothing more. Not that they haven't thought about that before, it's just that they both have girlfriend, and it's their secret. They have rules. Unbreakable rules. It's stupid, probably childish, but it's their life, their game.

After a lot while, When they were almost done with the first wall, Dougie asked himself what did they paint more between their body and the wall. They were covered with blue, orange and bright purple spot and they were laughing when the earth stops suddenly to turn. They looked at each other just before kissing themselves. Softly at first and most passionate right after. The heat of their body was jumping constantly, more and more excited by the touch of the other, then in less time than saying «gay sex» they were naked, lying on the sheet they put on the floor earlier. They wanted to have sex. It wasn't the best time, but the desire was so much higher. It was odd, but none of them seems to care about it and where they were. Harry just starts shoving his crotch on Dougie one, the younger man just moaning, and gripping Harry's shirt, he wanted more, more than this teasing. He wanted Harry, on his mouth, on his body, _inside_ of him. That was such a powerful feeling, just wanting someone in himself. Pushing more and more, tossing inside him. But it was their rule number one, no sodomy. That was a no man's land. For both. But it was so hard to keep concentrating on all the attention Harry was giving him while imagining what he could feel if Harry dared to say yes to what he wanted to ask.

Grabbing Harry by the shoulders, he asked him to get back to his face and stop licking his belly button and he then kissed him passionately just before starting to lick his throat and sucking his collarbone. The drummer just moans, again and again, showing Dougie how hard he was, stroking his hard long 7 inch cock inside him. He wasn't the dominant type, but he wanted so much to just force Harry and attempt to lead into much more than shoving and striking. Grabbing Harry's back, he just starts to starch his back and start placing soft kisses on his perfect, tanned skins right before starting to suck his left nipple, panting

**« Oh god Dougs, hurry I… I can't take it anymore»**

**« Fuck me then. »**

He hopes that the message was clear. That he wanted more than Harry in his mouth or his cock in Harry's mouth, but the older man did not seem to realize it yet so he just wrap his tight around Harry's waist and push him on his groin. Then he just moans in his ear saying;

**« I just want you inside me Harry. So bad. Please… just don't let me wait. »**

He was sure Harry would say no, or even be surprised, but Harry has just placed soft kisses on his body, tracing with his tongue the tattoo on his chest and continue until he grab his balls with his mouth, no! He would say, but he then felt something wet on his arse, and then a tongue just pushing on the ring of muscle of his arse to make it wet. Is it a yes? Did Harry was ready to break their #1 rules? Pushing his hips up in the air, he just gives a better access to Harry to his arse, sucking and almost biting the soft skin there. Moaning and panting, sweat was starting to run down his forehead as he felt a finger enter his intimacy.

**« Oh god Harry! Oh! Fuck me! »**

And it was then he started to just impale himself on the poor finger. He wanted more, something bigger, he just wants Harry to push himself on him again and again. And as if he was reading in his mind, he heard his lover saying softly against his ear;

**« it'll be hurtful, you know that. That's basically why we put that single rule as our first and only one »**

**« I… I know and I don't care Judd. Just do it, do it already or I don't know what I'll do! »**

Amused, Harry just placed Dougie's legs around his waist and kissed him, until he just stuck a finger then two in his mouth and put them around Dougie's ring to lubrify it. And after a long while and some others moan, Harry was pushing hard on Dougie's. The younger boys were feeling so much thing at the moment oh god it was so awesome! The more Harry was pushing, the more Dougie was opening his mouth in an attempt to scream, but nothing came out. He did not even realize that now he was on all fours on the floor, Harry behind, pushing.

**« Oh Fuck Dougs! So… so Tight! »**

**« I know! Ah! »**

Putting his face on the floor, pushed by Harry that has gripped his hair, he let out a long scream asking for more trying to grab something. It was so, so good! All the feelings he was experiencing. And then, by some mysterious circumstance, Harry just hit THE spot that makes Dougie scream more than he could ever Screen, he was on the Nirvana, while Harry's large hand grab his cock and start stroking it again and again. The younger lad wasn't able anymore to think, he was just out of his head, somewhere where he could just enjoy the older man hitting again and again his spot, moaning and closed to came. Kissing him softly, he was almost crying, and then he came all over the sheet on the floor, screaming his joy.

**« Fuck Harry! Harry! Again please! Fuck me! »**

And it was now Harry's turn to come all over Dougie's back, panting and moaning loudly. Wrapping his arms around dougie's, he smiled widely;

**« did break our #1 rules was worth for? »**

**« I… I think… I think that I won't be able to sit on anything tomorrow or even at the moment or… never again »**

Then he just kissed Harry, again and again, how he wanted to just touch him, just… feel all over again that thing he experienced just a minute ago. But he wanted Harry to feel it. But Harry wasn't ready.

**« Maybe another time Dougs. But… you know what I like most don't you little silly boy? »**

Harry's smile makes him smile back before he placed himself between his tight, realising the slight pain in his butt. God damn. He wasn't expecting that much. Forgetting it easily, he just took Harry's now asleep cock on his belly and start to lick it up and down, playing with his testicles a bit before taking all of Harry's masculinity in his mouth and to start gagging around it. How Harry just loves when the young man do that! And then he felt Dougie flipping his tongue around his circumcised tips faster and faster. Harry hisses, it takes him a lot of self-control not to shove himself right down Dougie's throat not that the young boy would not appreciate it, but he wanted to feel everything he would do. Dougie loves to tease. It's his favorite thing to do but he could play very well too. Moving over and over again his hips, he just want to fuck Dougie in the mouth, moaning, he let out a long hisses before he came in Dougie's mouth. Oh it felt so good! So, So good! Stroking Dougie's hair, he waits patiently that the boy had finished cleaning up his mess before he climb up on his stomach to kiss him softly.

**« Is that why you wanted me to come over today? »**

**« Oh yeah, and I'm glad you Came Dougie. »**

_The End._

* * *

And Voilà! :) R&R


End file.
